User talk:Wanderer23
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Christy32 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Christy32 (talk) 01:48, June 2, 2013 (UTC) -- Wanderer23 (talk) 01:58, June 2, 2013 (UTC) reply to your message about grammar I'm sorry if it offends you when I correct grammar, but it's fun for me to do that...and I do not like to think of other people having to read things that do not make grammatical sense - especially for a fandom - we need to strive to be as good as we can be. Also, grammar is not the only thing I contribute to this site - please do not make it sound like that. Another thing...I do not correct grammar to remind anyone of their errors...I do it because I prefer things to be the best they can be - and it's a natural habit of mine to self-edit or edit others who need it - some of my fellow tP fans acknowledge they struggle with English and ask for my help all the time. If you prefer me to discontinue contributing or editing anything that you write that would be contrary to the whole idea of a wikia...you cannot censor others on a wikia...it is for everyone to contribute as long as there is no vandalism being done...my grammar edits cannot be called anything but a positive contribution...and I am sorry if you see them as anything else. I hope you will one day learn to appreciate that I am just helping and not trying to make anyone feel bad. Miss Parker (talk) 23:16, August 12, 2013 (UTC) I need a template, so the sandbox cannot help...but thanks for the reminder. Miss Parker (talk) 15:49, September 7, 2013 (UTC) alright, talk soon Christy32 (talk) 23:37, September 12, 2013 (UTC) question about writer & director infobox hi got a question, who idea was it credit link for writers and directors to imdb. don't look right. people doesn't discuss a solution to this. may leave that alone. i don't see as big important right now to know detail writers and directors. i have some of my friend who see this and agree too. HopesFuture12 (talk) 02:28, March 13, 2014 (UTC) I've just started adding recaps and pictures from this site: http://www.mydailyplanet.com/frntpg.htm I don't know if that's ok. What should I put in Lisencing? And, I don't know hot to add a picture to the template. For e.g. one template, I wrote: (the name of the picture): Stolenpicture.jpg and when I clicked preview the picture didn't show. I also tried with: File:Stolenpicture.jpg but still nothing... (CCarolinee (talk)) So, I shouldn't add recaps from other sites? Is that why you deleted what I added? I just wanted this wiki to have everything and more. I am sorry. Sigh. I copied the info from this site: http://www.mydailyplanet.com/frntpg.htm I did that caz I think this wiki needs a lot of work(recaps, minor characters etc.). And, the pictures, I was gonna add them from PretenderCentre gallery but I don't know how to put a picture in template I tried but it just won't show when I'm done. I tried with: (e.g) Stolenimage.jpg and File:Stolenimage.jpg but nothing... (CCarolinee (talk))